


Ride The Waves

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Little bit of jacking off, Mermaid!Jasper, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, The tentacles are consensual, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Upon falling off a boat, Peridot is saved by a mermaid named Jasper.





	

Peridot hated the sea... No wait, that was an understatement. She despised the sea with every fibre of her being. She found the salty seaweed air repulsive, seafood was her least favourite food, one time Peridot stepped on a jellyfish while walking along the shoreline and ended up in the ER. So why the ever loving fuck was she on a boat to begin with? Well, it was all in the name of fucking friendship. Her two dear friends Ruby and Sapphire were getting married, and what better place to marry than on a yacht? Right in the middle of the ocean, away from civilization, surrounded by icky salty air, and probably great white sharks and other creatures of the deep blue sea that could murder you. Why couldn't they had picked a frigging golf course or park like any sane gem?

Peridot swore under her breath and sat down in the bar stool chair with a great big huff. Only good thing about the wedding was the bar with free drinks.

"Martini please." Peridot ordered. Stars know she would need a drink or two to get through this.

The bartender nodded and went about preparing the drink. As she waited for her alcoholic beverage, Peridot glanced at the now happily married couple. They were so sickeningly sweet it made her want to vomit. Always with those puppy dog eyes and cringe inducing pet names, Peridot waited years for all that to wear off, but it never did. She blinked as the bartender served her the martini she ordered, snapping her out of her train of thought. Whatever, time to see how many martinis she could guzzle down before the bartender cut her off or didn't accept her bribe.

The answer? Definitely too many. She was already drunk off her ass when the bartender cut her off at last. She got up from her seat, dizzy and stumbling around the boat. And soon off the ship's railing and plunging into the ocean with a 'splash'.

....

Peridot's lips parted before she let out a groan. Her head felt like someone taken a jackhammer to it. Being as she was unfortunately sober now Peridot easily came up with a plausible theory. During her drunken state she fell off the boat, hit her head on a rock, and somehow survived certain death. Gee, she should get some lottery tickets if she ever got home safe and sound. Hopefully she didn't ruin Ruby and Sapphire's wedding, Peridot didn't feel like getting them an apology gift to go along with the food processor wedding gift.

She cracked an eye open and groaned again. Great, stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Still surrounded by sea, sea, sea, and more fucking sea. Ugh, it was her worst nightmare. 

"You got to be shitting me!" Peridot yelled aloud as she threw her hands in the air. 

"Gee, is 'thanks for saving my scrawny ass from certain death' really too much for you to say?" a deeper voice huffed in an annoyed tone.

Peridot blinked as she carefully turned around. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. The gem must had hit her head harder than she originally thought, because no way in hell this was real. Inches from her was a quartz, orange skin with a pattern of stripes, muscular with a little pooch of fat around her middle, and a wild mane of untameable hair that all quartzes possessed. This was nothing new, all these were common traits among quartzes and other gems, all but one thing. Instead of two legs the gem before had a long fish-like tail. The tail was an light-almost beige colour with dark dull orange stripes. And to add to this, she had an array of long fins not only on her tail, but on her arms as well.

This was a fucking lion fish mermaid. Yup, she probably cracked her skull on the fall. The mermaid pouted her plump lips as she looked at Peridot up and down.

"Well?" she asked.

"W-well what?" Peridot asked.

"My 'thank you' I could had easily left you to drown or eat you." the gem mermaid stated. "Be lucky I'm still full from that drunken sailor I ate."

Upon closer inspection Peridot sudden realize the gem's teeth were pointed and razor sharp. Perfect for tearing up flesh for a meal, so she wasn't kidding. But that was the last of her concerns, Peridot definitely didn't want to piss this gem off!

"Uhh...Thanks?" Peridot managed to choke out.

"There, was that so hard?" the gem scoffed and crossed her arms. 

Peridot frowned, this was far from the stereotypical Disney type mermaid. No musical or dance numbers were going to come from her, that was for sure.

"Uhh...do you have a name?" Peridot asked, her eyes still locked on the mermaid's striped tail. This couldn't be fucking real.

"Duh! Everyone has a name." she scoffed. "Mine is Jasper."

"I'm Peridot." she gulped nervously and cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Are you really a mermaid? Or did I just hit my head really hard on a rock or something?" she questioned.

"Well let's see, I got the mermaid tail, I saved you from drowning, I even got the little seashell bra thing going on." Jasper listed off. "So yeah, looks like I'm a mermaid. A lion fish one, if you wanna get more specific with it."

"Oh..." 

"I know, I know. Shocking right?" Jasper rolled her eyes. "I'll save you the trouble and tell you this. We're real, we either eat or save people, mostly the latter, and I don't sing." she listed off. "That about do it for you?" Peridot slowly nodded. 

"Perfect."

"But I do have...One question." she managed to say. Jasper let out an annoyed dramatic huff and narrowed her amber eyes at her.

"Dunno really, I'm not hungry and I guess you're kind of cute." Jasper shrugged and went about picking her nails. "I don't see many gems fall into the ocean, it's mainly humans. And let me tell you, human men are the worst." she huffed. "Can't keep their hands to themselves, how do you land dwellers handle it?"

"After a few broken fingers they learn." Peridot replied with a light chuckle. 

"By the time they learn from me it's too late." Jasper snickered. "Either I eat them or poison them. I mean, I am a lion fish mermaid after all." she creased picking at her nails and glanced at Peridot. "So, what were you doing before you nearly drowned?"

"Uhh...truthfully, I was getting pissed ass drunk at my friend's wedding " she confessed.

Jasper laughed. "At least you're honest. Oh yes, I think I like you."

Peridot was more then relieved she didn't end up blushing. A quartz mermaid just said that to her! This was like a fantasy come true, in fact it was! She was talking to a real live mermaid, a creature that was said to not exist...But here was Jasper, a real live mermaid! She felt so honoured! 

"So, since it's gonna be dark soon and I doubt you wanna be at land in the dark... What do you wanna do to kill for time?" she asked and slowly emerged herself back into the ocean water. 

"Uhhh...I can't really think of anything." Peridot confessed, not like she could magically whip out her laptop that she never brought with her and play some fantasy rpg.

"Well...." Jasper paused for a moment and thought about it. "Feel like fucking?"

Surely she misheard that? Did Jasper just suggest sex? Oh stars, she probably did mishear her. 

"Uhh...What did you say?" Peridot asked with a nervous gulp.

"I asked if you felt like fucking?" she replied just as bluntly. "You know, sex. Land dwellers do have sex? Right?"

"Ye-yeah, of course we do!" Peridot felt the blush spread to her whole face. "I just didn't expect you to be so forward about it."

"We mermaids like to get straight to the point." Jasper mused with a chuckle. "Aww you're blushing, how cute." and rested her cheek in her hand. "So, you feel like it?" she asked again.

"Definitely!" she responded without a second thought. Sex with a mermaid? How could she say no? 

Jasper grinned. "Feeling adventurous, are you now?"

"Yeah, I am!" Peridot responded, puffing out her chest to show just how confident she felt right now.

"Good, because I think this will certainly count as adventurous." she smirked.

Before she could even blink, Peridot was hoisted into the air by...Oh Stars, were those...Tentacles?! They were, they were blue, moist, tentacles. Was Jasper controlling them?!

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked with a tilt of her head. "You seem surprised. Don't all land dwellers use tentacles?"

"N-no we don't." Peridot quickly responded. Stars, this was just like those amines she would watch online.

"Oh, my apologies." Jasper apologized. "I tend to forget you land dwellers have different customs then us. Anyway, I shouldn't had suggested this anyway." and with that being said, Peridot was gently placed back onto the ground. "Like I said before, I'm a lion fish. I can easily poison your kind."

"So...no sex unless I'm cool with dying or tentacles?" she inquired. Her question was answered with a nod from Jasper. Well shit, dying certainly sucked. But tentacles... "Do you...Control the tentacles."

"I can summon them at will, a trait all mermaids possess." she informed. "So yes, I can control them. Do you still feel adventurous?" she questioned, a sly little smirk formed on her mouth as she gazed at the smaller gem. 

Peridot smirked back. "I do."

Once again she was hoisted into the air by the blue tentacles, dangling above the salt water of the ocean. 

"Just say the word and I'll stop." 

"Maybe I won't want you too." 

With that being said, four more tentacles appeared from the ocean. With two tentacles on each of Peridot's side, two tentacles slid into the waistline of her pants, sliding them down her legs, while the other two went about unbuttoning her white blouse and setting it neatly aside on the small rock. 

"Cupcake patterns? How cute." Jasper giggled at the pattern on Peridot's undergarments. 

"Less talking more tentacle fucking!" Peridot demand.

Jasper rolled her eyes and soon two tentacles slipped into the waistline of her undergarments, while the other two went about unhooking her bra. With her bra and panties tossed aside, she was now clad in nothing, now able to fully feel the salty cool air against her skin. 

"You ready?" Jasper asked. "Remember, just say the word and I'll stop." 

A tentacle lightly touched her stomach and traveled downwards, Peridot shivered at the light and airy touch. What made this experience so different, was the moist slickness of of the tentacles. They felt so odd, slimy...But deep down, some filthy side of Peridot liked that slimy texture.

The blue tentacle slowly glided lower and lower to her nether regions. Oh stars, she was actually doing this. She was going to be fucked by tentacles. We're these part of some deep see monster? Or some sort of mermaid magic Jasper possessed or-

She bit into her cheeks to keep from yelping, she was so lost in thought that she failed to notice that the tentacles that Jasper controlled had drawn close enough to touch her most intimate parts. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it just merely surprised her. The tentacle gently separated the folds of her labia, revealing her clit. 

Peridot could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as she watched the tentacle place it's tip on her bud. She shivered from the contact. By now it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, and the tentacles weren't even doing much yet. This felt so surreal, she wasn't sure if this was some kind of erotic dream or not. But as soon as the tentacle began to rub her sensitive clit she knew right away this wasn't a dream, it was reality. Peridot was thankful for the other tentacles keeping their hold on her, she always considered herself a bit on the squirmy side whenever it came to sex, it was just a natural reaction for Peridot.

She let out a muffled little noise as the tentacle kept rubbing at her pearl. It felt so different from any normal sensation she felt, slick and sticky yet somehow warm. 

"You're a squirmy one, I can tell." Jasper mused as she watched her. 

Peridot could feel Jasper's gaze lingering on her, literally. It felt like everywhere the quartz mermaid looked, Peridot got a chilly jolt throughout her body. Or maybe it was the fact Peridot was butt naked outside in the middle of the ocean. She couldn't help but try to squirm again, the feel of the tentacle massaging her bud was giving her such an intense sensation that would had made her legs twitch if she weren't bound. 

She took a moment to quickly glance at Jasper. The mermaid was still in the water, just enough to cover her chest, but there was a frantic movement of her arm. She was getting off to this, how did mermaids even- 

Shivers ran down her spine as she felt her breasts get felt up by the tentacles. They weren't rough at all, just exploring the softness of her curves.

"O-oh my-my stars!" Peridot rasped at the tentacles gentle yet simulating touch. "Don-don't stop!" she cried. Another tentacle came and carefully nudged at her entrance. She nodded frantically. "Go ahead!" she replied, as if the tentacles were sentient...Wait, were they?

She wasn't unable to debate with herself on that possibility, the slick tentacle began to slowly guide it's way deeper into her with ease. Peridot's breathing hitched as it slowly and gently began to thrust in and out of her damp core. Oh it felt so weird to her, whatever the tentacle was coating in acted like a lubricant to move with ease. She shuddered as the tentacle thrusted harder and harder, going deeper into her core with each movement. 

It was then Jasper let out a loud cry of pleasure, head thrown back as she finally reached her climax from pleasuring herself from this little scene. The sound she made was music to her ears, it rather pained Peridot she wouldn't be able to actually physically touch the beautiful gem, but at least she enjoyed this scene and that beat dying by poison anytime of the day. 

Peridot's breathing hitched as the tentacle ventured deeper into her with each thrust, so deep in fact the tentacle was visible with a not so little bulge on her belly. How was this even physically possible?! But she didn't dare dwell on it, the way the bulge would come and then go was so fascinating. To know her skin was capable of stretching to such lengths to accommodate such a thick tentacle was an astounding fact!

Her toes curled up tightly and her heart somehow managed to beat even faster as she finally let out a loud wail. Never in a thousand years would Peridot had pictured herself climaxing under these circumstances, but she sure wasn't complaint. The way the cool sea air caressed her bare skin, the beauty of the sparkling waters, the warmness of the tentacles and the beautiful mermaid named Jasper, she loved every bit of it. 

As her climax slowly came to an end, the tentacle removed itself from her meat mitten and gently placed her back on the rock.

It was safe to say she didn't hate the ocean anymore.

....

"Oh my stars, she calls her vagina a goddamn meat mitten!" Amethyst snorted in laughter. 

"That's worst then her calling my tentadick a love muscle." Lapis Lazuli shook her head in disapproval. 

"Least you aren't either pregnant or stuffed in her friend fiction." Jasper grumbled, closing yet another one of Peridot's notebooks that contained the erotic friend fiction stories she had written. "She even wrote herself as a stripper once."

"Oh, that's my favourite!" Amethyst mused excitedly. "Let's read it again!"

"Alright." Jasper nodded and reached for a green notebook labeled 'Luck's On My Side For Once'.


End file.
